


Only you

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: It's been a long night already for you. You've been serving drinks and dodging hands for hours. Wintertown is busy. Word is the King is coming. And all his people. Hundreds of them. Men from all round are coming in to see the spectacle. Which means you're busy. Too busy to take any of the men in the room up on their heated offers.You're at the bar filling tankards when they come in. You don't realize immediately, but the strange hush that fills the room makes you turn your head and when you see who's entered, you gasp, heart beating faster.It's the kraken prince, golden hair shining in the torchlight and gleaming off his black velvet doublet.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different than most I've written or read ... Just a little something I was mucking around with in that it basically equates to porn with fantasy participation haha 
> 
> Be interested in your thoughts ...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as squirrel-and-me

It's been a long night already for you. You've been serving drinks and dodging hands for hours. Wintertown is busy. Word is the King is coming. And all his people. Hundreds of them. Men from all round are coming in to see the spectacle. Which means you're busy. Too busy for taking any of the men in the room up on their heated offers. 

Normally it's a good way to make a bit of extra money. With your curvy form, dimpled smile and ample bosom, you're a favourite with the local men. And the owner doesn't mind. Anything to keep the customers coming back. 

You're at the bar filling tankards when they come in. You don't realize immediately, but the strange hush that fills the room makes you turn your head and when you see who's entered, you gasp, heart beating faster.  
It's the kraken prince, golden hair shining in the torchlight and gleaming off his black velvet doublet. He likes to come into Wintertown to play sometimes ... And you hope that tonight he wants to play with you again. Just the thought - the memory - of the last time sends a flush of heat through you and a tingle that you feel all the way to your core. 

Then your gaze shifts to take in the man at his side and your eyes widen with shock. It's the bastard of Winterfell, dark hair curling thickly and framing his moody face. Theon seems to sense your gaze on him - burning into him - and his eyes flick up to meet yours. A smirk spreads across his face and he puts an arm around the bastard's shoulders, leaning in to whisper something in his ear, his eyes not leaving yours. You flush deeper at the heat you see in them.

He heads up stairs, pushing the bastard up before him. He doesn't look to see if you're following but you know he expects you to. You swallow dryly, mind already racing at the thought of what's to come.

When you push open the door to the room, he's standing there to meet you. 

He doesn't even say anything, just holds the door wider then, as you step inside, he pushes it closed and pushes you up against it. Before you can react, he's fisted his hands in your hair and pulled your head back so your mouth meets his. He has to bend slightly to kiss you and his mouth is hot and wet and hungry. He tastes of the spirits he's clearly been drinking. He pushes himself harder against you as he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding into your mouth. 

You moan softly at the feeling, your arms snaking around his waist, moving down over his tight arse and pulling him closer. He's hard already, you can feel him through his breeches as he grinds into you. You moan again into his kiss, feeling yourself get wet at his touch - the feel of his body against yours. 

He moves his hands out of your hair to run them down your body, cupping your boobs in his hands, squeezing and kneading them, grunting in pleasure at the feel of them. You can feel your nipples harden under his touch and he feels it too, fingers moving to pinch them - it's hard enough to make you gasp, breaking the kiss. 

He draws back until he can look you in the eyes. 'Sweet girl,' he says, voice teasing and husky. 'Always such an eager little minx. You want everything I can give you, don't you.'  
You nod at him, unable to help yourself, craning forward, reaching for his mouth again. Ever since that first time, you've been gone on him - on his casual arrogance, the way he fucks into you like he's chasing his own pleasure without regard, yet somehow you always get there too - effortlessly. 

He chuckles at your eagerness and then turns his head, hands still on your body, moving lower now, as he says, 'See Snow, I told you I had a way to cheer your sour arse up.'

With a shock, you remember that there are two men in the room. Your eyes flick across to take in Jon Snow, standing over by the fire, looking uncomfortable but also strangely mesmerised, like he can't look away. At that moment, Theon's hand reaches down to rub you and you cry out, you attention jerked back to him. He chuckles and lifts your skirts, drawing you into another deep kiss, hot and wet as his tongue entwines with yours.  
He kisses you harder as he slips a finger inside you, rumbling in pleasure.  
'So wet for me,' he groans as he kisses his way down your neck, slipping a second finger inside and curling them in a way that sends a bolt of heat through you. He angles his hand so his palm is rubbing against your clit as he pumps his fingers slowly in and out of you. 

You twine your hands around his neck and throw your head back, getting lost in the feeling. 'More,' you groan. But at the word he stops, drawing back, fingers slipping out of you, leaving you throbbing.  
'Such a needy thing,' he chides. 'I'll give you what you want, but it will be when I want to. Get on the bed. And get your damned clothes off.' 

You hurry to obey, pulling at the laces of your bodice, opening the neck further and pushing it down off your shoulders, down your body and to the floor, pulling your skirts down as you do so. You have no under things on - what would be the point.  
When you stand naked for a moment, you look across at both of the men in the room. Theon is looking you up and down, palming himself through his breeches with a smug look on his face.  
Jon - Jon's eyes are fixed on you and the man looks _hungry_. His eyes are burning with want, but he makes no move to step forward. 

Instead it's Theon who does, with a loud crack of skin against skin, his palm smacks against your arse. You jump with a sound of surprise but already the heat of the smack is fading. The feeling of it though ... You saunter over to the bed.  
'Where does M'Lord want me?' you ask, voice huskier than you thought. 

Theon looks at you, then at the posts of the bed and his eyes gleam in a way that sends a shiver of anticipation through you.  
'Give me your sword belt, Snow,' he says, not looking over at the other man, but holding out his hand. You see Jon hesitate before pulling off the heavy belt and moving forward to pass it to Theon. He moves back away, but not as far this time, eyes still glued to you. 

'Bend,' Theon says as he turns to you, indicating you should bend and put your hands on the bed post. You do what he says. You would do anything this man says. He steps up beside you and ties your hands to the post with the belt. You tug against them but the bonds are tight. He's done this before. Then he moves again and you realise he's standing behind you now. And you realise what he must be seeing ... What Snow must be seeing as well. 

You're spread out for them, bent over, legs apart. Somehow the thought of being on display like that just makes you wetter. Without warning a sharp slap comes down on your arse, as Theon's palm smacks across it again. You cry out, jerking forward, but another crack comes, and another. It hurts but it feels so good. 

Then Theon starts speaking and it's all you can do not to beg him to fuck you.  
'You like this don't you? You like being punished like a dirty slut, don't you?'  
You bite your lip but nod and the smack comes again, crackingly loud and stinging hotly. 

He smacks you again and again until it's just on the edge of too painful, then his palm rubs softly, soothingly over your aching arse. He rubs down the crack of your arse, grazing momentarily over your hole before he slips three fingers deep inside your dripping wet pussy.  
You cry out at the feeling of it - of being filled. Of the fire that his fingers set off in you. He thursts them in and out of you. You're still bent over, tied to the post. 

Suddenly Theon speaks, 'You see Snow, women are easy to please. Shove something in them and they'll become a panting heap at your feet.'  
He chuckles as he slows the swirl of his fingers and you gasp, 'Please, fuck me. Please. Want your cock.'

His hands leave your body completely for moment and you rest your head on your arms, panting heavily. You hear the soft sounds of clothes dropping to the ground and then his hands are on your hips and with no warning whatsoever he enters you, sliding inside you with one fast, hard movement. 

You cry out at the feeling - the fullness - the sense of being one with him again. He grips harder at your hips and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against your spine, then he straightens up, withdrawing alnost completely before snapping his hips forward hard and fast, sheathing himself fully in you again. 

He sets up a fast, hard rhythm, fucking into you again and again. You cry out at the feeling, at how deep inside you he reaches. His hands grip your hips and then leans forwad, reaching out to cup your boobs, squeezing them, rolling your hard nipples between his fingers. You moan at the sensation and wish you could do the same to him, but your hands are still fastened tight to the bed. You tug at them but they don't give. The feeling of being trapped, being at his mercy, just adds to your pleasure. 

He's still fucking into you, muttering now about how good you are. How tight, how wet. 

Its a rolling thrust that rubs over your g spot with sparking heat. He's so good at this. You don't want to think about how he got so good. 

'Snow,' he says, breaking into your thoughts, 'untie her will you. I'm a little ... occupied.' His voice is breathy and his movement is still rolling and hard, filling you up. Hesitant footsteps approach and you look up, still panting raggedly, as Snow reaches for your arms. He doesn't meet your eyes. His face is flushed and red and his breath is coming quickly. But his eyes are on your body and he's glued to the way Theon is thrusting in and out of you. 

He unties you with fumbling fingers and from where he's standing you can see he's rock hard. Theon seems to notice too.  
'Care to join us, Snow? I'm sure she wouldn't mind.'  
You gasp at the thought. New heat rushing through you. 

He finishes loosening the belt and your hands come free. Immediately Theon withdraws and you turn to protest at the loss.  
'Hush,' he says with a smirk. 'You'll get more of what you want in a minute. What do you say to helping Snow here out at the same time?'  
You nod eagerly, no idea what he might have in mind, but not caring. The thought of having both of them ...

'Snow?' Theon says, arching an eyebrow at the other man. Snow hesitates for a moment, clearly torn, then he pulls off his black jerkin with a harsh tug and a growled, 'Damn you Greyjoy.'

Theon's smirk widens and he moves to the bed, lying back against the pillows, cock standing hard and proud. It makes your mouth water just to look at it.  
'Hop on then,' he says and you rush to obey, sliding a leg over his hips and reaching for his cock, lining him up and sliding down on to him with a moan, your eyes closing at the sensation. 

You begin to move, rolling your hips, feeling him deep inside you. He lets out a groan as well at the movement. Your hands drift across his chest, feeling his defined muscles, drifting down over his hard nipples. He hisses as you begin to play with them, rocking down onto his cock again and again. 

Then he looks over and growls. 'Get on the fucking bed Snow. Do I have to walk you through this entire process? Get your dick over here so she can swallow it down.'  
Jon flushes but obeys and your mouth waters at the thought of having his cock in your mouth while you're fucking Theon. 

You lean forward to grip him, wasting no time before you swallow him down, your mouth hot and wet, your tongue swirling around the head of his cock, dripping with pre come. He moans loudly, closing his eyes, burying one hand in your hair and reaching the other out blindly, finding Theon's shoulder, which he grips to steady himself. You feel Theon tense under you at the touch but you don't stop moving, riding up and down on Theon while sucking back and forth on Jon. 

All three of you are moaning now, breath coming hot and fast in the small room. The sounds of skin slapping and wet sucking under riding it all. 

Jon is moving now, thrusting against you, holding you in place. He's going deeper and deeper, hitting the back of your throat. But you like it. You like being held. Controlled. You hum in pleasure and his grip tightens on your hair as he groans at the sensation. 

Theon's fingers dig into your hips, starting to move in earnest now, grinding and fucking up into you, pulling you back and forth so your clit rubs against him, sending jolts of pleasure through you. You open your eyes to look across and see him watching you. Watching Snow's cock as it moves in and out of your mouth. 

Suddenly something clicks into place and you know what's needed - the final piece of the puzzle. 

You pull off Jon's cock with a wet pop and sit up, forcing Theon to slow his movement. You look at the both of them, chests heaving, bodies trembling, and wait until they both meet your gaze, need written across their faces. 

'Kiss,' you say, looking from one to the other.  
At the word, both startle, surprise running across their faces - but not rejection. You smile in triumph. Both speak out - automatically.  
'Greyjoy? No way!'  
'I'd rather bite my own tongue off.'

You look at them both, completely still now.  
'Kiss, or you don't finish.'  
A look of shared anguish crosses their faces and Theon is the first to glance across.  
'Well ...' he starts, 'I guess it would be harsh of me to deny you completion to your first blow job.'  
'Not my first,' Jon mutters in a low, sullen voice, but he looks across, licking his lips. Theon sits up a bit straighter on the cushions, bringing you with him. 

Jon hesitates for a moment and you reach across, taking his still hard cock in your hand, rubbing up and down its length. That seems to decide him. He takes a deep breath and leans down, touching his lips against Theon's. For a moment, the kiss is soft, chaste. Then Theon brings one hand up to cup Jon's face, tilting his mouth up and deepening the kiss. Jon groans into his mouth and you can feel both their cocks jump. 

The kiss intensifies as both men reach for each other. It gets harder, needier, messier. Hands and tongues moving quickly over each other - desperately. They both groan loudly. Suddenly Theon thrusts back up into you and you moan - thrilling at the combination of what you're feeling and what you're seeing. They're beautiful together. 

You take one last look at them getting lost in each other and bend forward again to take Jon's cock back into your mouth, sucking back hard on it. You heard a punched out moan above you and then Theon starts to move as well. Fucking deep and hard into you. All three of you get faster in your movements - more urgent. Everyone is chasing their pleasure. Everyone can feel it building. 

Theon and Jon are all around you. You can taste them, feel them, hear them, smell them. You push down harder on Theon's cock, drawing Jon further into your mouth. Both men moan again. 

'So close,' Jon grunts hoarsly and you speed up your movements. But it's Theon who tips him over the edge as he kisses Jon hard and deep and murmurs 'Come for me,' into his mouth. 

With a sharp cry, Jon is undone and you feel him pumping hot warmth into your mouth. 

You pull off and sit up, grinding down on Theon, hips moving as he thrusts into you. You lean forward to lay your body against his as you claim him in a hot, filthy kiss. He can taste Jon in your mouth and it sends him over the edge, fingers spasming and tightening on your hips as he jerks up with a gutteral cry. 

The feeling of him pulsing deep inside you, your mouth on his, is all it takes. With one last roll of your hips you're coming, heat rocketing through you, your body clenching and shuddering as you ride your orgasm on his cock. 

It takes you both a long moment to ride it through and when you do, you roll to one side of Theon, boneless and satiated. On his other side, Jon lowers himself until he's lying beside Theon, propped up onto one elbow, looking down at both of you. 

You all catch your breath, lost in the glow of the moment. Finally, Jon speaks,  
'I hope this wasn't what happened when you took Robb out for his first time,' and his eyes are strangely vulnerable.  
Theon pauses for a moment, glancing across at you, then meeting Jon's gaze. 

'Not Robb,' he says, voice raw. 'Never Robb. Only you.'


End file.
